User talk:Rocketai
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Approval question page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 07:31, 19 June 2010 Comunicação Já que tu é de SC e tal... Tens MSN? Se tiver, em passa, pra gente conversar fora do forum. The Bard From Hell :Meu MSN é: isabela_stos@hotmail.com mas eu raramente entro então vai ser difícil de conversar. --Rocketai (talk) 03:49, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, valeu. beheremita@hotmail.com, se quiser me add. Poison where can i get the recipes bro ? oh thank you so much i've been looking for that information for 3days. you're the best! :Your welcome! --Rocketai (talk) 18:56, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Fixing would be forum pages Just wanted to let you know that when you spot a page that belongs in the forums there are two steps to fix it up. Firstly, if it isn't already, you need to move the page by clicking on the move button on top of the page. The title will need to be "Forum:Name of page". Next you need to add a header by adding (or lore or wiki discussion depending on the topic) to the top of the page. This template will then automatically add the appropriate category. Hope this makes dealing with these pages a little easier and thanks for all the work you've reverting vandals too, it hasn't gone unnoticed . 04:12, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip! I'll be useing this template from now on. And your welcome! I'm glad that my help in reverting vandals is appreciated :) --Rocketai (talk) 04:23, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Conquistas Queria saber o que tu achou desse sistema de conquistas (e já descolar uma te mandando essa mensagem!). E queria saber se tu visse o vídeo dos produtores falando sobre DA2. Quem sabe esse vídeo não cala a boca dos chatos? :Hahaha. É interessante... Me sinto jogando XBOX de novo! Eu vi o vídeo mas estou com muita preguiça de prestar atenção. Talvez eu possa ver de novo. Pffft... --Rocketai (talk) 19:12, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Minor edit You mark minor edits by checking the box in the . It will put an m''' next to your edit in the recent changes and page history. 19:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Hey just wanted to let you know that minor edits are generally used to denote changes such fixing typos or adding links. Anything at all that changes the meaning of an article is not minor. It's not really a big deal, but it just helps editors to know what sort of change is being made. 07:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Silence the nug Hi, here are the link to silence the nug. http://www.dragonagenexus.com/downloads/file.php?id=424 Greetings FinnyanneFinnyanne (talk) 18:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) It was a pleasure, after my 3rd run through the vanilla game, I started to pimp up the game. If you have any questions for mods to improve the game you are welcome. (hope this sounds not to arrogant *ggg)Finnyanne (talk) 18:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) If you like I can give you some links on the Nexus that I am using and of which I knew that will work without conflicts. I am on the newest patch (1.04) and I am still on Vista. It would be helpfull what kind of class do you like to play and witch gender (some of the mods are really for adults and you have to create an account on the Nexus side to get them *fg)Finnyanne (talk) 19:07, August 5, 2010 (UTC) That should be no problem. 99 % of the mods worked under the old patch as well. The most I use are appearance mods, armor and weapons (some of them are really great) and addional quests (again I have to apologize for my weired English, I am a little bit out of practice)Finnyanne (talk) 19:17, August 5, 2010 (UTC) User Page Hey, how do I make my user page look like yours (with the wardens and there descriptions)? - yash7 :Check this out: Template:CharacterTag. Should help you . --Rocketai (talk) 22:16, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :D (also how do i make my name appear as a link to my page?)- yash7 Never mind I figured out how to do the name thing (my question directly above). --Yash7 (talk) 22:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) How do I put my character portrait (and if I can't will the rest work)? Thanks again for the link to the template! --Yash7 (talk) 23:04, August 30, 2010 (UTC) It says that you can use a link of your Warden from Social BioWare site, but I use a image hosting site like ImageShack and ImageHost. Hope it helps. --Rocketai (talk) 23:14, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help Rocketai (still can't get the portrait but oh well). Check out my user page! P.S. My rouges have the dog symbol for their class instead of the rouge symbol. Why is that? --Yash7 (talk) 01:02, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :You wrote "Rouge", but it's "Rogue". Edit and write "rogue". --Rocketai (talk) 01:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Forum Hey, how do I create a forum?--Yash7 (talk) 00:14, September 24, 2010 (UTC) The Helpful Refugee Hey Raocketai. I saw your post asking who he was. I replied, but just in case you haven't checked back..."He's the guy outside the tavern that asks you if you were the one that killed those thieving bastards (the bandits on the road into Lothering.) He also tells you the Tavern is full and the soldiers are inside. He stands just to the left of the door to the tavern." Remember him now? I play on the PS3, but I assume he's in all versions of the game. LVTDUDE (talk) 23:20, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, that Varric GIF you have on your user page is crazy! LVTDUDE (talk) 23:22, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Hi Rocketai, Thank you for the compliment and for the help. I did notice that but I thought I fixed it. I will have to re-fix it. ^_^--Fantasyeve87 00:03, October 11, 2010 (UTC) re: Separating your posts You just made me laugh, because that is one of my pet peeves, too. Seriously, how hard is it to NOT screw up someone else's post. Someone deserves to be Walking Bombed. LVTDUDE (talk) 16:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. When I make my posts with paragraphs and all that, I always use the so that everyone can see it's a single post, but someone comes and screw up, separating my posts and making look like it was written by different people, haha! Walking Bomb and Curse of Mortality so that you can't heal . —Rocketai' (тalk '•''' ) 16:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Good call on the Curse! LVTDUDE (talk) 16:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) duplicate page ya that was my bad, sorry about that staff of parlathan (talk) 10:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Hi,i singed up 4th of february so i now that its a stupid question,but will they send me an email or not?Thanks (talk) 10:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) staff of parlathan (talk) 10:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Im sorry it wasnt febrary but march the 4th :I can help with that. I am unsure if someone can still get it but if you did you will not get an email. If anything, it will appear under your user entitlement page on the bioware social network (alternatively named "your registered game promotions"). If you wan more information you can find it here http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/260/index/5491471 , just keep in mind you need an account. Balitant (talk) 10:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Renaming 'How Thedas will change' Why did you redirect the 'How Thedas will change' discussion? :s --TUHD (talk) 07:06, March 26, 2011 (UTC)